


As always you’ll make cereal

by spitlecter



Category: Poetry at its lowest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitlecter/pseuds/spitlecter
Summary: Title inspired by Cavetown’s “I’ll make cereal”. It satisfies my sweet tooth.





	As always you’ll make cereal

fruit loops 

and i know i always ask you to make me cereal at ridiculous times but it’s only because i know you secretly like it because you count the colours of fruit loops in the bowl and it’s been months and i’m sort of sick of fruit loops but i’m not sick of you. i’d never be sick of you


End file.
